


Draw Stars Around My Scars

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Natasha Romanov, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff without Plot, G!P, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Hormone injection, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, Natasha Romanov has a penis, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parkers vagina, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Puppy Play, Spiderman has anxiety, Trans Character, Transgender Peter Parker, fem dom, female to male, trans Spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Omega Peter is Transgender and the team doesn't know. But more importantly Natasha can't seem to stay away from the omega man. This is a kinky story with fluff.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Draw Stars Around My Scars

Hey I was inspired by

####  [Not Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604714) by [TwoKinkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans) and **Natasha and Peter - ABO - Tales from the Spider-verse by** [Blaney](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/95330/Blaney)

I highly recommend reading those two stories! 

Don't have a beta reader! 

* * *

**\- June-**

When Peter didn’t come out of his room the house was worried. Natasha sparred particularly hard with Clint. Who tried his best to not tell the ridiculous alpha assassin to just go knock on his door again. She needed a distraction so he was willing to leave it. 

Pepper talked Tony out of calling his aunt May. Saying to her mate that she would try and they would reconvene. 

She tapped on the door and heard no movement. She sniffed the door, she couldn’t find the pup. Her and Tony had started to coddle him like their own. Something that drove Natasha a bit up the wall. But Pepper ignored the jealousy that seemed to rear when either of them touched the young spider. 

“Peter, it’s me.” There was a small sniffle behind the door and fear shot through Pepper. 

“Open the door, I just need to see you are ok.” She inhaled again and wanted to scold Tony for the overly thick walls. 

“Baby boy, open the door.” She tried again, sure enough the padding of feet hit and she already felt her heart swell. It wasn’t a nickname she used on him around other people. But he always let out a small purr when she did it. 

He did open the door, in his sweatpants and tank top. His eyes were brimmed red and he looked a bit grey in the face. Pepper swooped in and closed the door turning the lock behind her. Before she brought both hands to grab his face. 

“Pepper, I’m fine.” He said trying to move out of the embrace, only to hear a small growl from the women who had seemingly adopted him. He stopped trying to escape. Then she pulled him in and smelled him. 

“Peter, are you bleeding? How did you get hurt?” He stiffened and tried to extract himself but she pushed out calm pheromones and let her hands run over his shoulders. 

“Where does it hurt?” He groaned and put his hand on his lower belly. She followed the movement and panic showed across her eyes. “I’m calling Banner.” The young man panicked, shaking his head. 

“No, no, no, don’t do that please don’t.” She started to take out her phone but Peter snatched it making the women growl in warning again. He flinched at the mothering noise. 

“It’s not that kind of bleeding. I’m fine.”

“Well let’s let a doctor be the judge of that.” She reached to grab the phone only for Peter to sprint across the room. 

“Pepper I’m trans.” Pepper stopped and looked at him. 

“What?” She knew he was an omega, she was the one who helped remind him to take his meds for god sake. 

“I’m on my period, I messed up my injection time….I’ve been stressed...It’s been a lot going on here...I just forgot for a while….too long I guess.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes, feeling his throat tighten. 

“Peter, why didn’t you tell me. Does Tony know? Does Nat know?” Peter shook his head fast. 

“No, please don’t tell them. Any of them they can’t know.” She shushed him, sending out my pheromones as she walked across the room. Her heels clicked as she wrapped him in a hug. 

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed of. You are an Avenger.” He let out a strangled laugh at that. “You are Mr. Parker, listen to me. They need to know. But I won’t tell them. How did Tony not know?”

“I changed my name, birth certificate and the whole thing. He wouldn’t know. Besides there was no reason to look.” Peter shook a little feeling a small weight being lifted. The blonde rubbed his back and his body sagged a little. She hummed and brought him into the bed. Pushing him down and cuddling next to him. 

“I’m nineteen, aren’t I a little old for this?” His voice cracked a little and both of them ignored his self deprecating joke. He wanted this just as much as she did. 

“My pup, you just lay your head on me. In a few hours I’ll get up and bring you something to eat.” The young spider let out a choked sob but listened curling his body around her. She let on hand run over his lower back. Which helped the tension, and the other played with his curly hair. She pushed out a calming ease that he ate up. She didn’t know if Tony and her would ever biologically have children. But one thing was for sure, she could protect Peter. He was always going to be there's. Peter didn’t say anything, but she could feel him slowly drift to sleep.

Peter was asleep for a few hours when Pepper left closing the door behind her. Asking Friday to lock the door behind her. She didn’t need anyone sneaking into the young man's room to give him the third degree. He had talked enough for the day. 

She made it to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Unaware of the silent assassin that had followed her. Who watched as the blonde took out two mugs, sighing she spoke. Pepper jumped at the sound. 

“You’ve been in his room a while.” Nat said, still in her workout gear. She was glaring at her friend. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?"

“Like a hungry alpha. I’m not the enemy, and you know it.” She said, turning back around to take out tea. 

“He doesn’t like chamomile tea.” Nat said softly, trying to take the edge out of her voice. Pepper tried not to roll her eyes. The two of them were really going to have to stop this. Peter was into Nat and unaware that he was the center of her attention. Because Romanov was ready to mark him, marry him, and fill him with pups. 

Pepper took out ginger tea and the spy didn’t comment. So she took that as a good sign. 

Natasha just watched silently, not saying anything else and Pepper put crackers and a chocolate bar on a tray. Then left the red head as she walked back into the pups room. 

  
  


\- **July** -

Tony was livid when he found out. His need to protect Peter was too strong for him to see anything else. Peter had been reckless and gotten hurt. They had rushed him in the back of a hospital. Stark said no one but Banner and Cho could treat the kid, only the best he’d muttered. But that didn’t mean Mr. Ironman was going to leave the room. They cut the rest of the suit off of him. What was left of it that is. Luckily the...thing… that had done this to Spiderman was dead. Peter had fought valiantly. He was a fucking Avenger. 

  
  


As Tony stood staring at the blood all over his kids body. His need to protect took over, squeezing his fists as hard as possible. A nurse came in with fluids. Bruce took the rest of the top of the stupid suit off but stopped cold. Stark smelled the shock emanating from his friend. Turning and following the green man's gaze; he saw the scars across the young spiders chest. Two long scars, not something he’d gotten on the battlefield. Something that had been done years ago, with a scalpel. 

“Mr. Stark, if you could clear the room.” Helen said carefully, pulling out some cloth to wipe the blood away. But both men knew it was to cover up the young man's chest. His surgery scars, his flat, baby hair freckled chest.

Bruce, being a very sweet alpha tried to stop Tony before he barreled out of the room. 

He stormed into where Wanda and Pepper had just arrived. His wife's demeanor, that of a woman expecting to find her son in a body bag. But the look on his face must have made her scared. Tony stopped short of her and started screaming. 

**“You knew** , you knew the whole time didn’t you! He told you!” Pepper got up and grabbed at her mates hand hard pulling them into the hall and then leading them into the nurses station. She slammed the door close. 

“Don’t.”

“No, you knew!”

\----

Natasha came into the office and threw her senses out there, _her_ omega was somewhere in the hospital and he needed her.  She pushed Clint off of her as he tried to get her to calm down. Sprinting through the hospital she threw open the door to see Bruce smile sadly at her.  Peter was covered in a hospital gown, and his face was bleeding. 

“Nat, he’s gonna be ok. He’s already healing better than expected.” Banner said, slipping his glasses back onto his nose. The agent didn’t even look at him, just brought her hands down on the sweet man's face. He didn’t move and she bit her lip. “Helen is gonna take him to X-ray for his shoulder. But he’s gonna be fine.”

Natasha was shaking, her heart pounding in her ears. Banner couldn’t read her, never could really. Peter seemed to be able to tell her moods better than him. So he continued to talk. 

“I gave him a sedative, he doesn’t know you are here. But he said your name on the way into the ER.” She finally met his face. Wondering how this alpha could be such a sweet sensitive man. Remembering that she had at one point wanted him. Not having yet met Peter. Peter changed so much. 

But her little spider had walls, so many walls. Nat was used to her own walls, not his. He usually told her things, he tended to babble. She would easily extract information, like his passion for computers. His favorite bands, movies and books. But there was something he wouldn’t tell her, she just knew it. 

“You staying will help.” He added giving her a pointed look that she repressed a growled at. She was terrified when Pepper had called. She hadn’t been on the same mission. She wasn’t even in New York. Angry at Fury, Tony, Bruce, and most of all herself. Peter could take care of himself, but he shouldn’t have had to. 

“It’s medically proven that it helps.”He continued as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves.

“Bruce, will you stop.” The red head pulled the visitor chair closer and sat down. Taking Peter's hand though, she didn’t let go. 

“I’ll tell the nurses to set up a cot for you.” He added, but the redhead could only stare at the omega. 

____

Two weeks passed and Natasha refused to go anywhere that Peter wasn’t. Which he didn’t seem to mind actually. The two of them spent time in the living room, the assassin watched his movies favorite and let him tell silly stories about school and Ned. 

They were currently in the middle of eighties classic _ ‘Re-Animator _ ’ Peter swore it was the best movie ever. Then contradicted that maybe _War Games_ was better. Finding it funny that Natasha actually knew that one. She tried to deny her own enjoyment for cult classics, but the bandaged man in front of her made her feel...lighter. 

She had just brought him a mug of hot chocolate when his phone rang his face dropped. Pulling the cracked phone out of his pocket. 

“Oh, hold on.”

She nodded and set down the mug, she had wanted to feed him, dote on him. He was entirely too thin, and while all that was left were bruises both she and Tony refused to let him back out. The incision on his arm had needed stitches, no matter how easily he could heal. Nat used that as an opportunity to touch him.  Peter tried but failed to sigh at the skin contact. Of course she did not comment on that. Knowing it was childish to pry on him while he was feeling ill.  Peter told Tony he was fine, and could go back to patrolling. But his pushing didn’t work, his omega growling and irritated for independence. Nat had put her hand on his back and soothed the animal inside of him. Who relaxed at the touch. He blushed but didn’t comment. 

“Listen to your mate.” Steve had teased watching the scene, only to get an outward growl from Nat. That got a chuckle out of a few of the team mates. 

  
  


Nat watched Peter grimace a bit at the caller but answer it all the same. 

“Hi MJ, yeah I’m fine…. Yea I guess it made the news.” Nat bit her lip and tried not to let her instincts kick in. He wasn’t dating MJ, they were just friends. Peter was allowed friends, that was good. But the nagging at the back of her mind did not settle. Especially but the obvious pain the young man felt. 

  
  


“No I don’t really have time tonight to talk about it….I gotta go….Yeah I’ll text you later.” He ended the call and looked down at the screen. 

“Peter….”

“If it’s all the same to you...I think I’m gonna go take a shower.” He left the mug untouched but moved some of the blankets they had bundled around them off his lap. She could smell the upset even if it wasn’t clear as day on his face.

“Your bandage-”

“I got it, you’ve been really nice Natasha.” She didn’t like where this was going at all. His shoulders tightened and he wasn’t looking her in the eyes. 

“Peter y-” She said, setting down her own mug and standing, wanting to bring him closer. Her need to physically comfort was pushing so hard. 

“You don’t need to bench yourself for me. I don’t need a babysitter, you’ve been really wonderful. But It’s probably time for me to start getting back into things.” He didn’t let her answer as he took off towards her room. 

Nat stood there feeling heartbroken, his retreat while understandable with their amount of time spent together hurt. The fact that MJ had just called and that had sparked something in the young man to retreat worried her even more. 

Moving to the cabinet she took out vodka and sat back down on the sofa. Leaning over to inhale the smell of her gorgeous omega. It made her sick that this was as close as she was going to get to him. 

  
  
  


**-August-**

Peter's birthday came around and he was not looking forward to it. Yes he was turning twenty and that was exciting. His aunt had attempted to make cake and failed miserably. It was too salty, all of the Avengers pretended it was delicious. Currently sat around the ‘tv room.’ Fury had fallen asleep although no one believed he was ever really asleep. Maria and Wanda were cuddling on the floor with a blanket. Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, and May. Were all squeezed on the long L shaped sofa. Happy sat in the corner holding his gift like it was the most precious. Bucky and Steve were on the floor, watching the young Avenger with something akin to pride. Sharon looked at the two men with a strange understanding. 

Tony was more excited about the kids birthday than anyone in the room. 

However Natasha seemed nervous, but Peter tried to ignore his instincts to push hormones out. Banner sat on the floor next to Peter. Playing with his fork. His glasses pushed up his own nose. The green man had started being extremely kind to Peter. And the spider wondered if it was because he knew Natasha was worried about him. 

The twenty year old took a bite of the chocolate frosting, the only edible part. 

Happy leaned over and kissed May on the cheek saying it was the best he’d ever had. Peter was happy she’d found a sweet beta. But it was still strange to see them together. Ignoring the weird feeling, he looked back down at all the presents around him. 

His bare feet rubbing on the carpet. As he anxiously looked at all of the people in the room. 

Everyone had gotten him presents, some stranger than others. Clint and Rhode found a spiderman based porn. Much to everyone's dismay. But to Natasha’s horror who grabbed it from Peter the second she was told what it was. He just blushed and moved onto the next gift. Pepper had gotten custom made ‘Spiderman’ Jordans. The white, black, and red shoes were awesome. Tony motioned to the heels where webbing could be inserted. It was a strange addition but Peter was thankful. 

Tony had also tried to get him a car, much to everyone's dismay. May had reminded the playboy that Peter did not need a car in New York. Pepper had reminded her that she would never let that happen. Instead Peter got the newest Playstation 4 with too many games. A brand new skateboard; signed by Tony Hawk. A new computer, top of the line of course. As well as a Rolex. 

“Tony, what kid needs a Rolex?” Steve had chastised, only to have Sharon smack his arm. 

“He’s a man, a man has responsibilities.” Bucky said stuffing some of the cake into his mouth much to Peter's amazement. He guessed if you had to eat Hydra’s food for a lifetime perhaps salty cake wasn’t so bad. The Russian man had handed him an extremely sharp pocket knife at dinner. It must have been as old as he was. Peter thanked him, Bucky seemed to beam a bit at the praise. Peter wondered if it was the Russian soldiers father’s. 

“This is too much guys. Thank you so much.” The birthday boy said, feeling a bit uncomfortable at all the attention. But he was ignored as more presents were pushed into his hands. 

“A man doesn’t need a Rolex, here you go Queen’s.” Steve pushed his box forward. It was wrapped in newspaper, which was not at all shocking. 

Peter ripped it open to see an old school shaving kit. 

“Oh man, this is sick.” Steve looked confused and Miria laughed at the slang. 

“He likes it Steve.” She said filling in the blank. 

“We can teach you how, I mean if you want.” Bucky inserted a small smile almost appearing on his lips. 

“Hey, I can teach him how.” Tony interjected feeling a bit put out by another alpha trying to teach his pup how to shave. May rolled her eyes. 

“Boys, I taught him how to shave when he was like thirteen.” Happy shook his head at the women. 

“This is different. It’s old school.” Sam added pointing to the lathering kit that Peter was inspecting. 

“He doesn’t have enough chin hair for this to be an issue.” Clint joked only to be glared at by too many of the people on the sofa. Before Pepper could say anything Banner cut in. 

“Because he shaves!” It was said a little too strongly and Natasha squinted at him, as if his blatant comment said it all. “Anyone want more cake?” Peter stiffened at the conversation. 

“No.” Everyone said at the same time, but Bucky who stood up to cut another piece. May seemed to not be enjoying the food either. 

“You guys don’t know what you are missing. Thank you Miss Parker.” He left for the kitchen.  After opening up more gifts Peter kissed his aunts cheek and said goodnight. Heading into his room, opening the door and falling down flat on the bed. 

He hated this much attention, as sweet as the whole thing was. A knock on his door didn’t come as a surprise. 

“Come in,” red hair spun as Nat closed the door behind her. Before coming over to the bed and setting down her present. 

“I know you hate gifts. If you can believe it that was the casual version of what Tony wanted to do.”

“Did you or Pepper talk him out of that?” Peter joked sitting up and mirroring the alpha by crossing his legs. 

“Both, he wants to rent out a casino for your twenty first.” Peter’s face paled at the idea of being with Thor and the rest of the avengers in a casino. 

“I don’t think that w-”

“Don’t worry, we’ll talk him out of it.” Natasha smiled.

“It’s sweet you got me something, but I really didn’t need anything. I mean everyone went to all this time and money. It’s sweet, but I grew up in a tiny apartment in Queens. I’m not used to this many people.” The Russian women nodded. 

“I never celebrated my birthday, it wasn’t appropriate where I grew up.” She didn’t know why she’d divulged that. Perhaps Peter was worth some secrets. 

“On your birthday if you want, I could cook your favorite food. I won’t tell everyone the day or anything. But maybe a small celebration would be good?”

Peter instantly regretted the almost romantic gesture. The alpha grew still and her eyes twitched. He wondered why she was so shocked. Trying to think of how to backtrack. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to say the...I mean we don’t have to..”

“September 20th.” She said, a small smirk playing on her lips. He signed in relief. Then she nudged the present closer to him. “Only one more present, then I’ll give you the desert Wanda made for you instead of that cake.” Peter thought to himself, a Virgo. She was a Virgo. 

“She makes the same cake every year, and every year it comes out so weird.” The omega laughed anxiously and picked up the package. “You really didn’t need to get me anything.” 

“Hush.” 

Peter tore the red wrapping paper and found a black box. 

“Should I be worried? Is something gonna jump out at me?” He asked not ready to see another overpriced item he didn’t feel like he deserved. 

“I actually think you’ll like this.” Nat took pride in the gift, she’d given it a lot of thought. Not believing that he was going to want something expensive, or a weapon. That wasn’t the omega’s style. 

Peter opened the box and gasped. Looking up at her with a shocked expression. His jaw slack as he looked at it. 

“How, I mean how could you know?”

“I am a spy, I had to do some recon.” She shrugged off the compliment, the look in his eyes was enough. Grinding his teeth together and shaking his head. Peter looked like he'd just been handed the most precious jewel. 

“No one knows...How did you know?”  Nat smiled feeling as though she won. Peter picked up the Nikon vintage 80’s camera. New roll of film at the bottom of the box. 

“You take beautiful pictures, I’ve seen them.” Peter didn’t meet the green eyes studying him. He loved photography, but no one really knew a lot about his obsession with lighting. The amount of time he'd spent fixing pictures on his phone. 

“But this exact camera….” His fingers brushed over the silver backing. 

“The photo you have of your parents.You never talk about them, but you look so much like him. And you have your mother's chin. He’s got the camera around his neck. I tracked down a seller in Canada, with a bunch of rolls of film. Peter are you crying?” She was momentarily derailed. 

“I’m not no, this is just the best present anyone's ever gotten me.” He answered genuinely trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes. Natasha brought her hand up to caress her omega’s cheek. Who shivered at the contact. 

“Happy Birthday малыш.”

  
  


  
  


\- **September** -

  
  


Peter had started back on rotation around NY. But tonight he had picked up Chinese food and was headed back to stark tower. Texting May and letting her to know what time he would be over the next day for weekend pancakes. He made it up the elevator to a strange smell in the building. He recognized it for sure. Two Alpha’s were fighting and they were in full instinct mode. One of them was definitely Natasha. Whatever it was they were ready to fight to the death. Peter dropped his food on the kitchen counter and rounded the corner to see Tony being held back by Pepper. 

Clint and Steve both had their hands up in front of Natasha.  All eyes snapped back to meet his skinny frame. His big sweatshirt the only thing keeping him from their cold gaze. Thor walked around them and set to put his hand out to him.

“Little Spider, you should go to your room.” His body was blocked by Natasha. Who let out a snarl and Peter felt himself get aroused. Hoping that no one else noticed.  Clit groaned at his best friend's display, his omega pushing out calming pheromones. 

“Spider boy, your mate is being overly protective.” He stated and Steve actually had to grab her. Just as Clint yelled for him to stop. The red head swept his leg and he fell onto one knee. He reached out and hooked her arm only to have her counter attack it. Peter was quick to round her and try to get to them. Pepper’s anxiety spiked as she let out a yelp for her pup to stop. But Peter pushed Steve lightly back and he tumbled into Clint who steadied him. As he put out two hands to stop Natasha. 

Who calmed instantly at seeing the look on his face. 

“Natasha stop, you don’t want to hurt Steve.” Clint laughed at that, she had certainly seemed like she was going to. She walked forward to close some of the distance so she could smell Peter. She had gotten so upset, it was ridiculous. Tony and her had agreed that Peter was pushing himself too much. But then he started talking about a mission. She had nodded along as he debriefed what Furry had wanted them to do. But the last part had Peter sneaking into a dangerous facility and stealing a bio-weapon. One that could have contaminated him. But the worst part was she was supposed to be nowhere near the building. 

Tony had explained that he would stay in the air and make sure that Peter had cover. But that wasn’t good enough for Romanov. 

  
  


Tony growled when Nat was less than a foot away from Parker. She growled back even louder, it was no longer a warning. Pepper stopped her husband from walking forward again.

Nat moved closer and pushed her nose into the young man's scent glands. Making Tony stride across the room only to have Thor grab him around the shoulders.

“Alright, Peter please take Nat into another room. I think all the pheromones are making this situation worse.” Pepper carefully said.  Peter didn’t seem even a little scared of the red head, much to Tony's surprise. He grabbed her hand and led them into the elevator. Pressing the button to close the door his cold fingers went to release his hold on her. But she grabbed the young man's hand hard. 

“Peter.” She said, her voice was tight and constricted like she wanted to badly say something. But the eyes that looked back at her held no questions. He just held her hand and waited until they got to the right floor. 

“I need to change clothes. I smell like a frat.” Her nose twitched and she wanted to disagree with him. She could smell the college campus but he smelled divine.  She didn’t say anything though closing her eyes as she inhaled softly. It was easy to smell him in this space, it was almost as good as sitting next to him on the sofa. The alpha didn’t realize she’d started to inch closer so that their shoulders touched. The warmth set off sparks.  The elevator dinged and Peter walked off of it as the Russian woman followed. He opened his bedroom and she sighed as they walked in. She’d been in the room once or twice before. It was filled with his things. 

It must have been what many alpha’s felt like when their omega was nesting. The smell’s and warm feeling of being surrounded in warmth. 

“If you wanna sit.” He motioned awkwardly to the unmade bed and she let go of the hand she had clung so hard to. Slipping into the bed and under the covers she laid down feeling at peace. Peter had been avoiding her, and she understood that it was his way of dealing with whatever was going on in his head. But being in his room was relaxing her in ways she wasn’t ready to admit. 

His camera that she had given him on the bedside table. A few of the pictures he’d developed were currently push pinned into the wall. One of which was her, looking off into the distance. She looked at peace, and she wondered if Peter knew it was him she was thinning about. 

His hot and cold attitude was giving her whiplash. The spy sighed, burying her nose into the pillows and sighing. Her alpha started to calm down.  She knew realistically a grown ass alpha woman shouldn’t have been this happy at being in a twenty year old boys room. But her brain didn’t see Peter like that.  The tall man slipped into his bathroom and changed. Nat closed her eyes and listened to the ruffling of clothes. It made her wonder what it would have been like if she’d met Peter under different circumstances. Would he have been a quick fuck? No she doubted that, his face was too sweet. 

Peter came back out in a tank top and light grey sweats he climbed onto the bed. Leaving a good distance between the two of them. 

“Clint said he’d teach me how to shoot a bow.” Peter said resting on top of the blankets, trying to remember not to touch an angry alpha too much. Even though he knew Nat was calm, he was also a horny ass omega. It would be hard to not want to straddle her hips. So he needed to keep his wits about him. 

“He’s a good teacher.” Nat said, keeping her eyes closed. 

“I don’t know, I taught you how to play Tetras in less than an hour.” She opened one eye to glare at him. Earning a big goofy smile back. 

“I’m sure that was some kind of joke about my age. But I will ignore it, and Tetras is a strategy game. An assassin or even an Agent should be able to catch on if they’re worth their weight.” She said sternly but the teasing undertone was there all the same. Peter didn’t respond like she thought he would. Instead moving one hand under his head he laid down flat on his back. 

“Did you play any games when you were young?” She didn’t shut him down, anyone else she would have. Hell she would have probably hit Clint for digging into shit. But the omega’s energy was soft and she noticed he was trying not to push any pheromones into the air. She wanted so badly to reach out and cup his cheek. 

“No, we didn’t play healthy games.” She answered, turning on her side to study him. 

“May wanted me to tell you, you are welcome for weekend pancakes anytime.” He winced at the words. Peter realized how uncool it was after he’d said it. But Natasha only smiled, glad that the protective women liked her enough to offer her into their home. 

“Forget I said that, it was dumb.”

“Do you regret inviting me?” She pushed, then saw panic flash across her omega’s face. 

“No, what? Of course not, I mean come on. I love spending time with you. I just know you are busy doing important stuff.” Peter groaned at his own explanation and covered his eyes. 

“I find spending time with you, it’s important.” The alpha said delicately, only to have the omega calm a tad turning to look at her. 

“Um, they’re not great. I mean Aunt May uses a power mix.”

“I have never had pancakes. It can’t be any worse than your birthday cake, right?” He laughed but didn’t agree or disagree. 

“ Well then we have to get you actual good pancakes then. Cuz you can’t let your first one be bisquick! I mean if your gonna pop your cherry it’s gotta be g-” Peter stopped and he curled his body up into a ball. She instantly put her hands on top of his shoulders to stop the awkward retaliation. 

“Peter-”

“I can’t believe I just talked about your cherry.” Nat actually laughed at that, he had said that out loud. But she found it adorable, just like all of his ramblings. 

“I assure you, my first time was not magical. But I’m sure any breakfast option your Aunt makes will be fine.” She tried only to have Peter move closer and look at her concerned. 

“Your first time was bad?” Of course that is what he took from the conversation. She tried to not let the sudden closeness visibly affect her. 

“It was not good.” She said carefully letting her hands rest on the shoulders she adored. Peter didn’t move away from the touch and the Alpha calmed monumentally at the contact. Her heart was pounding, she’d been so mad. And her spider had calmed her down within a few minutes. 

“My first few times were ok.” Nat didn’t mean to growl but she had, making Peter's neck stretch out. He got wet instantly at the sound. 

“Peter I didn't mean to-”

“No it’s ok, you are upset. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s ok.” She was shaking her head, that wasn’t true. But he pushed on. 

“I think maybe it was the wrong people, I know that people doesn’t found their mate the first time they have sex. But I was overly naive and hoped that they would want me that way.” She growled again at that. And this time Peter all but jumped into her embrace. Natasha wrapped her arms around him. 

“You should have been treated better.” She said her alpha angry but also stirring at the feeling of the warm body pressed against her. Her nipples hardened and she could feel his slim lean body pushing against her. It felt so fucking good, better than any over. Hell holding him was almost as good as sex. Peter, who had been stone cold stiff against her at first, seemed to settle. 

Then what she’d never thought possible, he started to snuggle into her chest. The skin contact made her dick twitch. She cursed her genitals, this was not the moment. But Peter hummed and his nose settled against her scent glands. Much like hers had earlier. It was highly erotic and she definitely felt all the blood leave her body and go straight to her dick. That was not at all going to miss the party. 

Peter felt something move against his thigh but before either could comment his stomach growled. 

“Peter did you eat today?”

“No, um I bought some take out though.”

“But you didn’t eat it?” She pushed, the stern edge clear in her voice. 

“No, you guys were reading to fight to the death in the living room.” Natasha chastised herself, her petty fight had meant that her omega hadn’t eaten. She moved away from him, her dick pulsed. 

“You need to eat.”

“Bu-”

“No, it’s important for your training.” She said moving a pillow down onto her lap and moving casually to grab the remote. Peter didn’t ask anymore questions he just nodded and moved to leave the room, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“Wait….” She said, realizing that him leaving the room would indeed make her alpha lose it’s cool. 

“Uh, I can text Wanda.” Yes, she was an omega, that would be ok. She was sweet to Peter but was in love with Hill. She nodded happy he understood her internal struggle. And he moved to grab his phone. Natasha’s body twitched at not being near him. She tried to calm her nerves. Realizing she had it so bad for Peter Parker. 

\-------  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading ! 


End file.
